When It Rains
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Eles sempre pareciam esconder algo, e os sorrisos embora vacilantes, eram uma tentativa frustrada de demonstrar afeto sem palavras. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot;


**N/A: **Yo! *acena* Tem um tempinho que eu não posto nada aqui, então é capaz das pessoas mal se lembrarem de mim. *chora* Mas, ignorando meus surtos nada convincentes, cá estou com uma nova one-shot. beem fraquinha. foi feita para o amigo oculto da comunidade Shikamaru & Temari do orkut. (comunidade bem movimentada, adooro!)

Bom, nessa fic vocês vão reparar que eles estão diferentes... mas eu preferi assim. Essa fic não tem nada relacionado a música do Paramore, é só o nome dela...

Ah! Naruto nãao me pertence, mas vocês já estão cansados de saber disso né? Vamos a fic!

* * *

**- When It Rains, Shikamaru x Temari -**

Um barulho alto de um trovão se fez presente, estourando nos ouvidos dela. A luz antes acesa de repente se apagou, a fazendo praguejar baixinho. Levantou da cama onde estava lendo alguns pergaminhos e tateou a cabeceira da cama tentando inutilmente achar o telefone. Quando assim o fez, o tirou do gancho, pronta para falar com a recepcionista daquele hotel dois estrelas que aquele idiota havia arranjado para ela.

Sua raiva apenas aumentou quando percebeu que o telefone estava mudo. Suspirou cansada e se jogou de costas no colchão, fazendo um dos pergaminhos que ali tinha rolar até a beirada da cama. Sim, o mau-humor dela cresceu assustadoramente quando ela viu que não só um, mas três pergaminhos haviam rolado para debaixo da cama.

Saiu desta, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não tropeçar em nada. Agachou-se e tateou o chão, finalmente achando-os depois de alguns segundos. Jogou-os de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e levantou. Nesse mesmo instante, mais um relâmpago se fez presente. A claridade repentina que tomou conta do quarto onde ela estava fez seus olhos arderem um pouco.

_Eu odeio isso... Odeio chuva, trovões... odeio ficar sozinha nessa escuridão toda... _

Ela sentou novamente na cama e puxou o lençol para lhe cobrir as pernas. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos para se acostumar a escuridão.

**CABRUM!**

Era necessário apenas mais um empurrãozinho do tempo para que ela se enfiasse com vontade em baixo das cobertas. Sim, ela era uma jovem que não admitia seu medo por dias assim.

Era uma noite fria em Konohagakure no Sato. Ela estava ali para mais uma de suas missões burocráticas, coisa que ela fazia agora a cada três meses. Tinha normalmente que passar uma noite na vila para descansar de viagem, coisa que ela sempre fazia de bom grado. Tudo por _ele_.

Ela não sabia desde quando, mas o shinobi preguiçoso das sombras havia a conquistado. E era por ele que ela fazia essas missões tão chatas, que ela ficava mais dias em Konoha do que previsto... E era tudo por culpa **dele** o medo que ela sentia naquele momento.

- Idiota...

Não adiantava ela reclamar para a escuridão, ela sabia. Afinal, porque era culpa dele? Ela que era a idiota por ter medo de uma chuva daquelas... De fato, Shikamaru não tinha nada relacionado com seu pavor pelas horríveis tempestades. Ele apenas havia invadido seus pensamentos, como sempre o fazia.

Temari suspirou sentindo a garganta apertar. Queria que ele estivesse ali com ela naquela noite tão fria para lhe aquecer, mas sabia que era tecnicamente impossível. Porque? Bom, eles eram apenas amigos... porque ele iria lá?

Suspirou novamente, dessa vez sentindo os olhos arderem. Ser amiga daquele idiota não era mais o suficiente como ela achava que podia ser. A amizade que começou a ter com o ninja das sombras sempre foi cheia de segundas intenções, afinal ela sempre se mostrou interessada por ele.

Se ela trocava suas vestes habituais, era para ver ser ele a notava.

Se ela aprendia um novo jutso, era para ele que ela mostrava para reconhecer sua força.

Se ela abria um de seus tão raros sorrisos, era para ver se ele sorriria de volta.

- Ai ai... Temari, a idiota aqui é você.

Disse para si mesma depois de bater com força na testa. Percebeu que aos poucos a chuva aumentava, e o único som era um assustador assobio do vento na sua janela.

Droga, ela estava com medo até do vento?

**DING DONG.**

Claro que ela queria companhia, então foi rápida para a porta ver quem a chamava aquela hora da noite. Claro que tropeçou no caminho, mas isso foi apenas força do habito já que não conhecia muito bem o quarto onde estava. Abriu a porta sem nem ao menos perguntar quem era, o que realmente poderia ser um problema caso fosse um inimigo. Onde ela acharia seu leque se precisasse usar?

- Yo... Temari?

Aquela voz arrastada e rouca soou como musica nos ouvidos da kunoichi que rapidamente abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Shikamaru?

- Ah... que bom que ainda estava acordada! – Ele diz mesclando a voz com uma risada alegre – Eu estava passando por aqui e...

- Entra logo!

Ela ergueu a mão pra frente segurando firme no que parecia ser o colete dele. O puxou para dentro do cômodo, já trancando a porta em seguida.

- Estava com medo do seu mau-humor caso te acordasse... – Falava ele enquanto tirava o colete já encharcado.

- Não estou de mau-humor no momento, se tranqüilize.

Realmente, a irritação de momentos antes havia desaparecido no ar. Estava feliz, muito feliz.

- Mas e ai... Tudo bem?

- Tirando a gripe que eu vou pegar, estou bem – Disse ele enquanto tirava as sandálias e entrava no que parecia ser a sala – E você? O que faz acordada a essa hora?

- Nada demais... – Disse ela enquanto cedia espaço para ele sentar do seu lado no sofá – Estava terminando uns relatórios quando...

**CABRUM!**

Ao ouvir o barulho do trovão que parecia estar tão próximo de si, Temari segurou e apertou a primeira coisa que conseguiu tatear na escuridão.

- Pro-problemática, você está... está... bem? – perguntou Shikamaru sussurrando ofegante.

Foi então que ela reparou que o que apertava era a coxa esquerda do garoto. Corou violentamente, fato esse que passou despercebido para ele graças a penumbra. Cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo e com um murmúrio afirmou que estava bem.

O silêncio que se instalou depois disso foi inevitável. Como se uma onde de coragem o invadisse, Shikamaru tentou quebrar o clima pesado que havia se instalado.

- Poxa, está chovendo muito mesmo... Vou realmente ficar gripado quando chegar em casa...

- Idiota... – Ela disse tentando enxergá-lo - ninguém mandou sair de casa numa noite como essa.

- E é isso que a gente recebe por querer visitar uma amiga. – Ele sorriu, passando um dos braços no ombro da kunoichi.

- Co-Como assim? – Perguntou nervosa, sentindo-se estremecer com a aproximação.

- Não te vi hoje à tarde e soube por Kotetsu que estava na vila... – Ele começou a fazer leves carinhos com as pontas dos dedos no ombro nu da jovem – Então vim te ver assim que pude.

- Na chuva?

- É o que parece, não é?

Ele soltou uma risadinha que a fez suspirar. A risadinha se alargou, tornando-se um belo sorriso. Reuniu seu tom de voz mais maroto e se aproximou da orelha da kunoichi perigosamente, sussurrando:

- Que tal um banho de chuva?

- Você está louco? – Perguntou jogando suas mãos no peito dele o afastando – Eu não estou em condi...

- Shiu!

Então tomado por um rombo de ousadia, Shikamaru pôs os braços na parte de trás dos joelhos da kunoichi a segurando firmemente. Ela com o impulso ficou com a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo e ouvindo o coração dele bater forte. Sorriu e se deixou levar.

Ele a levou até seu quarto e usando uma força que ela não sabia que tinha, abriu a janela com um só puxão ainda a mantendo em seus braços. O vento gelado da noite, salpicado com algumas gotas frias, bateu nos dois, mas ao invés de reclamarem, ambos sorriram.

- Está pronta?

Temari ainda rindo alegre, apenas afundou mais o rosto no peito do garoto. Ele a vendo fazer isso, não esperou mais nada para pular do prédio indo em direção ao telhado do hotel vizinho. Quando chegou ali, a colocou com delicadeza no chão. E lá estavam eles.

Ele descalço, com as calças esbarrando no chão. A camisa verde musgo já ficando preta pela quantidade de água que absorvia. Os cabelos pingando, mas ainda no habitual penteado. Mãos nos bolsos, sorriso no rosto. Ela descalça, de camisola azul. Camisola que aos poucos ia grudando no corpo no mesmo momento que seus cabelos, que estavam soltos, começaram a se molhar. Os pelos do corpo eriçados, e as mãos, na tentativa inútil de tentar esquentar o corpo, passeavam com força pelos braços.

- Sabaku no Temari, princesa de Sunagakure no Sato – Dizia ele enquanto chutava algumas poças de água na direção dela – Vinte anos, melhor kunoichi do país do vento...

- Nara Shikamaru, estrategista de Konohagakure no Sato – Gritava ela enquanto corria atrás dele tentando pular em suas costas – Preguiçoso, idiota...

Foi rápido. No mesmo momento em que ela se desequilibrou, sentiu ele segurar com força a sua cintura. De repente o frio passou.

- Se desequilibrando sozinha? Eu sou o idiota?

Ela deu risada, e largou o corpo no chão, ajoelhando-se. Logo em seguida, viu que ele sentou ali também, ambos tomando toda aquela chuva, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos, tamanha a força das gotas em seus rostos.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. O que estava acontecendo ali, nenhum deles podia entender. Mas porque entender?

Continuaram a correr, sorrindo feito crianças. Ela chutava poças de água na direção dele também, enquanto ele apenas fugia. Gargalhavam e se tocavam sempre que tinham chance. Quando ele se cansava, segurava-a pela cintura a rodando com força para o outro lado, já correndo em seguida dos tapas que ela lhe tentava acertar.

**CABRUM!**

Por instinto, ela parou de correr e olhou pro céu. Porque afinal tinha que ter medo de alguns trovões?

- Oe... Problemática?

Ela que olhava timidamente para o céu, só pode sentir um par de braços a envolver enquanto a respiração de Shikamaru batia-lhe na nuca. Sentiu um arrepio lhe correr pelo corpo, arrepio esse que ela sabia que não tinha nada relacionado ao frio da noite.

Mas foi instantâneo. No mesmo momento, ela de alguma maneira conseguiu virar o corpo prendendo as duas mãos dele. Ele sorriu, e ela fez o mesmo.

Eles sempre pareciam esconder algo, e os sorrisos embora vacilantes, eram uma tentativa frustrada de demonstrar afeto sem palavras.

Não demorou mais nem um minuto para que o gênio se soltasse. Continuaram com aquele jogo de pega-pega, até sentirem que a chuva aos poucos, diminuía. Ele segurou a amiga pelos ombros quando esta se cansou, e com mais um sorriso, a pegou no colo já pulando para a cobertura do hotel que ela estava.

Assim que desceu ela, já no quarto em que estava situada, encostou-a na parede ainda ofegante pela corrida. Ela sorria como ele, mas estava menos cansada. Logo, os olhares se encontraram, fazendo o sorriso sumir. A luz voltou, ajudando o Nara a olhar tão seriamente para aquelas orbes verdes que tanto lhe intrigavam. Ela sentiu um choque quando as mãos do garoto seguraram de leve as suas, afagando-as gentilmente. As bochechas antes tão geladas, esquentaram com uma facilidade absurda.

- Como você consegue? – Perguntou ele num fiapo de voz, tremulo.

Ela se sentiu envergonhada, afinal podia tomar vários sentidos para aquela pergunta. Por isso preferiu ficar quieta, apenas sentindo a respiração quente dele lhe chegar ao rosto. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela estava travada; não conseguia mover um só músculo. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir um sorriso, meio fraco, mais ainda sim um sorriso. Shikamaru sentiu as bochechas esquentarem também.

Acabaram se aproximando sem perceber, sem se dar conta que o que queriam realmente era apenas ficarem abraçados.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Timidamente ele deu um longo e estalado beijo nos lábios da kunoichi que sem esperar, nem fechou os olhos. Assim que se separou dela, ele sorriu ainda ruborizado sendo respondido da mesma maneira.

- Como você consegue me tirar do meu normal?

- Não é muito difícil...

Ambos acabaram gargalhando. Depois disso, alguns minutos depois, ela voltava do banheiro já com uma nova camisola e com seus cabelos já secos; enquanto ele havia pegado algumas roupas que o hotel oferecia aos clientes, já com os cabelos negros secos na altura do ombro.

- Temari, a chuva diminuiu... eu estou indo.

- Passe a noite aqui idiota. – Ela esgueirou-se para debaixo dos lençóis - Se chegar em casa a essa hora, Yoshino-san não permitira sua entrada no clã.

- Certo.

Sorrindo marotamente, ele pulou na cama em questão de segundo, esgueirando-se nas cobertas do lado dela.

- Você vai dormir na sala, preguiçoso! -Disse ela virando-se de costas para ele – Oyasumi.

- Yare yare, mulher problemática! E se começar a chover novamente?

Ele a abraçou por trás, não se importando muito com os insultos. Beijou-lhe a nuca, respirando fundo em seguida. Inalando o perfume que exalava dos cabelos dela, mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha aproveitando para sussurrar:

- Quem irá te esquentar numa noite tão fria como essa?

* * *

**N/A: **revieews, onegai?


End file.
